<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Après la fin by misslunette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645227">Après la fin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette'>misslunette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, Child Abuse, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Mass Death, Revenge, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:43:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les tortues se retrouvent devant un choix horrible </p><p>Il doit décider si une victime qui est aussi auteur de meurtre doit être punie ou être pardonné, toute cette histoire est juste la compréhension d'un récit rempli d'horreur et de sentiment de vengeance lisez là si vous avez le courage mais attention ce n'est pas conseillée aux personnes souffrant de dépression</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Après la fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                          <span class="u"><em><strong>après la fin</strong></em></span></p><p>
  <em> <strong>et voici la dernière partie de mon projet Eve pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus grande et bon pas de la page</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>et voilà tmnt 1987 celle que je redoute le plus car honnêtement cette version-là je n'ai dû voir de toute ma vie peut-être cinq ou six épisodes</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>pardonnez-moi s'il n'est vraiment pas de mon enfance (je suis née en 1998) mais malgré tout j'ai beaucoup de respect car cette version qui a permis de rendre les Tortues Ninja aussi populaire</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que chaque série a fait un épisode où les tortues rencontrent celle de 1987 donc je vais essayer de construire quelque chose de correct</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>P. S: je vais essayer le maximum possible de ne pas faire des anachronismes</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ha New York une ville fantastique est si belle quand elle est paisible et qu'elle ne soit pas le témoin silencieux des crimes</p><p>par chance ce soir la ville était bercée dans le calme et la plénitude Leonardo ne pouvait pas espérer mieux ce soir bien sûr cette apparence paisible semble obligé à faire perdurer ça ronde et à pénétrer plus profondément dans les bas-fonds de la ville pour vérifier que tout était vraiment normal</p><p>il y avait des jours où il détestait être toujours aussi perfectionniste mais à moi il se disait que c'était pour le bien de tous et puis il pourrait profiter du calme de la ville</p><p>Leonardo pouvait voir les premiers habitants se lever avant les premières lueurs du jour pour faire leur journée de travail c'était sa petite récompense personnelle bien sûr il resta dans l'ombre et prudent néanmoins il était calme et pouvait faner un tout petit peu ah quelle belle vie que c'est d'être un tortu ninja</p><p>Leonardo se disait ceci jusqu'à qu'il voit une épée semaine noire émaner d'un bâtiment à tout juste 1 kilomètre de lui maintenant c'est officiel Dieu le détester pour le narguer devant ceci il lui met devant un aussi choix cornélien</p><p>doit-il intervenir?</p><p>son devoir lui prier avant tout de venir en aide aux potentielles victimes du feu qui se trouve à l'intérieur mais</p><p>un sentiment d'inquiétude le saisit dans exactement 30 minutes il ferait réellement jour et ça serait vraiment, vraiment compliqué de rentrer au repère sans se faire prendre la tortue ce mordu la joue il y avait des jours où aussi il déteste et en être une s 'il avait été un humain la question ne se poserait même pas!</p><p>il se secoue à la tête par la peine de se faire des nœuds à la tête de plus maintenant qu'il pense qu'il pourrait très bien les voir comment les choses se passer si ça se trouve quelqu'un déjà appelé les pompiers il ne va pas tarder à arriver et tout le monde et déjà évacué?</p><p>Leonardo vérifié que tout allait bien se dirigea néanmoins en direction du bâtiment en feu pour être rassuré sur la situation et encore une fois regretter sa paranoïa</p><p>hélas pour lui quand il franchit le mur qui le sépare du bâtiment il comprit</p><p>il s'était trompé; que dis-je il s'est même complètement planté</p><p>le feu elle ne veut pas juste commencé à prendre il avait déjà englouti presque la totalité du bâtiment dans les flammes c'est un spectacle à la fois fascinant et morbide les murs s'effritent sous la chaleur des flammes les fenêtres se brisent droits aux appels d'air les briques qui abritent rouge avant de devenir noires comme la nuit et l'odeur pourrait être sentie maintenant à près d'un kilomètre</p><p>il n'osait même pas imaginer s'il restait encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais il ne pouvait pas</p><p>rester dans le <strike>déni</strike></p><p>les nombreuses voitures qui se trouvaient sur le parking et que personne n'était avec elle prouver qu'elle se tient à l'intérieur du bâtiment</p><p>Leonardo comment savoir un sacré boulot vente il se mettait à essayer d'entendre si quelqu'un crier mais rien c'est comme si les flammes avaient déjà tué tout le monde</p><p><strong>soupir</strong> </p><p>la tortue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste face à cette scène voilà que</p><p>ça paisible nuit se transforme en spectacle d'horreur il se relève il aurait aimé appeler ses frères pour moins qu'essaie d'éteindre le feu mais il était trop loin pour que c'est communicateur peut atteindre tout ce qui pourrait faire maintenant c 'est se faufiler vers une cabine téléphonique et appeler les pompiers pour être sûr et ...</p><p>- ho non!</p><p>Leonardo se retrouve comme paralysé en fixant par hasard les fenêtres il aperçut une silhouette et silhouette debout qui sont bien encore respirées quelqu'un est encore vivant </p><p> quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide!</p><p>la tortue remplie d'adrénaline ne me supporte même pas la peine de réfléchir que le jour serait là dans même pas 15 minutes non ils font ça sur la bouche d'égout la plus proche de lui et avec les sabres il y a fait sauter pour qu 'il se retrouve arrosé d'eau avant deux prendre d'appui d'un arbre qui se développe à proximité du bâtiment et de sauter dans une fenêtre à côté de celle-ci</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>C'est la fin </strong>
</p><p>c'est totalement la fin, plus rien ne va rester, tout va juste parti en cendres s'envoler dans les airs, et ne plus exister</p><p>oui tout est fini quelle délivrance quel plaisir absolu quel orgasme Vengeur le plaisir fut court mais pourtant si intense</p><p>peut-être les effets de celui-ci où les multiples blessures qui lui parsemaient le corps qui faisait qu'elle ne ressentait même plus la peur en voyant toutes les flammes il l'air danser autour d'elle qui vise la tuer par petit feu</p><p>elle était agenouillée la a regardée sa dernière œuvre ces derniers instants qu'elle vivrait sur cette terre où tu n'as été que</p><p>Riper, Vacille, dans le noir, déchu tourmenté damné, où songer à son fuir est illusoire,</p><p>où son âme a toujours été enchaîner où les lignes de son histoire ont toujours été ancrées de sang, où tous les chemins qu'elles mènent vont la faire s'égarer dans la misère et la violence éternelle</p><p>mais maintenant c'est fini maintenant que le temps est figé quelle à déchiré ses liens éphémères, que cette ère, c'est fini alors que c'est l'âme se sont déchaînés</p><p>tous ceux qui ont dominé elle a pris des mémoires de la passé glorieux et elle a pu leur dévorer tout ce qu'il possède et leur âme leur corps leur vie</p><p>Ces pensées s'emmêlent, s'entremêlent et soudain son cœur s'emballe elle entend une voix, ça y est c'est sûr qu'elle va être emmenée dans son doux rêve éternel ou plus personne ne pourra l'atteindre, oui il y aura sans doute en enfer quelle sera la différence ici maintenant qu'elle plus accomplir sa vengeance plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre la mort sera juste la douce délivrance</p><p>la voix devient de plus en plus fort elle finit par tourner la tête en sa direction</p><p>Ho ça y est son ange de la mort et arrivé, il est juste magnifique une tortue comme elle, que dis-je une sublime tortue mâle oui elle pouvais deviner qu'il s'agit d'un mâle pourquoi?</p><p>parce que de son apparence quelque chose d'incroyablement fort et puissant émaner de lui</p><p>des épaules plus larges que les siennes des muscles toniques; un corps qui semblait accrocher la lumière même celle des flammes paraissait douce sur ses écailles il ne possédait pas d'aile mais</p><p>cela ne la dérangeait pas et trouver ce genre de représentation un peu trop spécifique selon elle a toujours imaginé que si un ange devait se présenter devant elle il serait juste la représentation de parfaite de ce qu'elle trouverait beau et c'était exactement c ' est qui se développer devant elle</p><p>même si petits détails assez drôles son ange avait un bandana bleu</p><p>ce n'était pas sa couleur préférée elle était beaucoup plus du genre marron mais elle cultivait que ça lui avait très bien</p><p>il accourt vers elle il regarde sous toutes les coutures en temps normal ont se serait senti gêné mais sous cet œil elle se sentait presque flattée même si lui semblait plutôt choqué mais ça elle en avait l'habitude il lui parlait mais malheureusement elle ne saisit rien de ce qu'il racontait dommage car même le timbre de cette voix ne me paraissait divin</p><p>son visage sérieux disparu comprenant enfin que je ne pouvais pas saisir le moindre mot</p><p>elle aurais dû être triste de le décevoir aussi rapidement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que même sévère son visage restait incroyablement séduisant</p><p>pour moi j'essaie de lui faire un sourire du moins ce que je crois être un sourire ça fait si longtemps que j'en ai pas fait un vrai après et je crois que la fumée commence sérieusement à m'atteindre le cerveau parce que je commencer à avoir des taches sombres devant moi</p><p>oh non s'il vous plaît laissez-moi un peu profiter</p><p>je sais tu devras tout petit peu concentré à mieux le voir, ma propre carapace commence à peser une tonne sur moi et je finis par avoir les muscles qui lâchent, heureusement alors que je commence à tomber l'ange me rattrape j'ai fini par mes portes comme une marier</p><p>Dieu merci j'en espérais pas autant</p><p>Tien sans toucher semble un peu mouiller est-ce normal?</p><p>je n'ai pas eu plus de temps pour constater ceci qu'il essaie à nouveau de moi parler mais je crois qu'il fait plus pour lui-même que vraiment pour moi il regarde dans toutes les directions</p><p>je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à l'observer et à boire chacun de ces gestes prêts à savourer chaque seconde qui mes offerts</p><p>il et concentrés et imperturbables maintenant je peux voir que mon ange fini par se met en marche et il fait de sont mieux pour moi protéger, zig zag en entre les morceaux de plafond qui s'effondrent la plupart sur lui heureusement éviter avec une grâce à une dextérité qu'un ninja pourrait l'envier les quelques morceaux qui réussirent à tomber fut heureusement neutralisé par le mouiller de ses écailles en moins d'une minute nous avons déjà descendu l'équivalent de 4 étages du bâtiment</p><p>mais c'était là que tout se complique et voiture les escaliers c'était totalement effondré et les vitres ont réalisé pas assez cassées pour pouvoir les traverser sans se blesser</p><p>par chance mon ange est toujours aussi surprenant car sans devoir me poser ou quoi que ce soit il donna un énorme coup de pied dans un bureau qui se présente à côté de lui pour le faire traverser la fenêtre et enlever les débris gênant</p><p>cette fois un peu plus hésitant il relâcha un tout petit peu sa pression sur mes bras ils font ça hors de la vitre et heureusement car la seconde où il put enfin sorti et s'éloigner</p><p>un appel d'air puissant a fait effondrer les 6 plus aux étages de la structure je ne pouvais pas avoir le souffle coupé pas à cause du manque d'air qui commence à se faire sentir sur mes poumons en feu</p><p>mais par l'ingéniosité de mon ange</p><p>et maintenant que le soleil commençait à se lever et qui se reflétait il me semblait vraiment beau le paradis me prenez dans ces bras avant d'aller en enfer</p><p>choqué parce que Que Qu'il venait d'arriver il ressaisit son attention sur moi et regarde pour vérifier que j'allais bien</p><p>si seulement il savait que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse sainte depuis qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras, aussi tôt rassurer il s'agrippa davantage à moi il sauta de toits d'immeuble nous allons le plus en plus</p><p>ça y est c'était vraiment l'heure il allait m'emmener au ciel</p><p>Rassurée et heureuse je commence à fermer les yeux et épuiser mais dans un état de béatitude totale</p><p>je peux enfin laisser mon destin finir ici</p><p> </p><hr/><p>la tortue ne savait vraiment pas où aller exactement</p><p>mais entendre les sirènes de camion de pompiers ainsi que celle des policiers le força à prendre une décision rapide est désespérée</p><p>Alors sauter d'étage en étage de plus en plus haut ou une fois aura enfin internat la plus grande hauteur plus personne devrait être capable de le voir non ?</p><p>oui c'était désespéré mais ça semble être une bonne idée de plus la lumière du jour avait fini par arriver empêchant toute possibilité de se cacher efficacement dans l'ombre alors une fois qu'il a tant de fois de cet immeuble qui devait faire facilement avoir les 60 étages il pouvait enfin s'arrêter et observer</p><p>tout comme il avait bien compris les camions de pompiers et des voitures de police sont là mais rien n'y faisait immeuble après sa sortie en urgence où l'explosion a eu lieu tout le bâtiment était quasiment effondré sur lui-même ne laisser plus qu 'un tas de compos et de bois tout ce qu'il avait restait certain de centre et beaucoup de travail pour les policiers pour qu'il finisse par trouver tous les corps que cache c'est affreux accident</p><p>mais Leonardo a pu voir qu'un aperçu de l'effroyable vérité</p><hr/><p>le feu n'a pas pu s'enclencher par un quelconque accident ou problème électrique non pas aussi vite et toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes n'ont pas été par les flammes ou la fumée</p><p>à sa connaissance les flammes le décapitent pas les gens ou leur tranchée le tors</p><p>l'horreur et le dégoût s'étaient fait ressortir dans tous les pores de sa peau des meurt ont été fraîchement commis</p><p>que dis-je un massacre sanglant la tortue roulé sa bosse avez-vous des choses horribles voire la haine des humains dans toute sa splendeur</p><p>mais là c'était presque trop pour lui la</p><p>personne qui a commis ceci n'avait pas juste comme non c'était juste des meurtres violents et fais avec une haine viscérale le peu de corps qui n'était pas encore pris dans les flammes et qu'il veut plus voir les multiples plaie le prouver bien</p><p>Leonardo se demanda même s'il ne devait pas reboucher chemin et faire comme si il n'avait rien vu car quoi qu'il arrive il ne pouvait rien faire malheureusement</p><p>il ne pouvait pas ramener des morts à la vie</p><p>pendant une petite seconde faiblesse il se demandait même s'il ne devait pas laisser la seule personne qui semblait avoir encore de la , parce que la seule possibilité qui finit par sauver l'auteur de cette abomination lui donner encore plus envie de vomir et de fuir en courant</p><p>mais alors s'enfuir comme un lâche il savait que son esprit jusqu'à la fin de séjour lui ferait revive chaque fois qu'il aurait les yeux ferme</p><p>temps que qu'il n'aura pas vu ce qu'il se cachait il regretterait et tout ce qui lui resterait c'est des regrets</p><p>alors prenant son courage à deux mains il se dirigea vers l'étage vous avez vu la silhouette il prit très fort qu'à l'intérieur de lui il ne soit pas obligé d'exécuter lui-même un être humain aujourd'hui...</p><p>je vous laisse imaginer le choc et le désarroi une fois qui comprit qu'est-ce qu'il avait en face de lui réellement</p><p>une tortue mutante était assis là à genoux avec un regard mort</p><p>toute cette situation est juste inimaginable pour Leonardo et c'est pour ceci qu'au début il me croyait par il se demandait si ce n'était pas un de ces frères qui je ne sais quel hasard se retrouver ici</p><p>mais non, son analyser et formels aucun de ses frères était aussi petite et frêle que cette tortues qui se trouvaient de lui de plus elle ne portait pas de masque a choisi que jamais ils ne font</p><p>abasourdis sans qu'il se rende compte ses pieds se mettre à bouger de même animé par leur propre volonté s'approchant d'elle petit peu par petit peu oubliant presque les flammes qui les entourent et de la chaleur abrasive une fois arrivée à sa hauteur il savait ça et tout ce qui est réussi à dire</p><p>- est-ce que vous allez bien?</p><p>elle ne lui répondait même pas en fait elle ne regardait même pas sa direction il décida néanmoins de continuer</p><p>- vous savez qui a fait ça</p><p>toujours rien, son cœur commençait à battre heureusement dans sa poitrine et sa gorge série il se demandait même pendant une seconde si elle n'était pas déjà morte et qu'il parlait à un cadavre resté dans une position mortuaire morbide</p><p>- par pitié dit quelque chose, fait quoi que ce soit, dites-moi! montrer que vous êtes en vie!</p><p>la tortue ni du toujours rien mais quelque chose est là sa tête tournée enfin sa direction et ses yeux aussi vides que du néant commençaient à briller quand leurs regards se sont croisés</p><p>la tortue ni du toujours rien mais quelque chose est là sa tête tournée enfin sa direction et ses yeux aussi vides que du néant commençaient à briller quand leurs regards se sont croisés</p><p>- Dieu merci, vous pouvez vous lever?</p><p>il eut droit à un sourire mais cela lui donner encore plus ta boule au ventre il y avait deux quelque chose choisi d'incroyable trisse dedans presque comme le dernier sourire que ferait une personne avant de mourir c'est son cœur raté un battement quand c ' est si juste commencé à s'effondrer sur elle-même il a rattrapé attend elle a regardé attentivement pour qu'elle ne décède pas immédiatement</p><p> </p><p>heureusement elle avait encore les yeux ouverts et il pouvait sentir son souffle à travers ses mains rassuré il décida de partir avec elle car évidemment il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici aux proies aux flammes ou aux humains qui ne viendraient pas tarder à l'accueillir</p><p>il la souleva comme une mariée et il sortais</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Leonardo revient lui</p><p>il pouvait se dire une chose quoi qui s'est passé là-bas</p><p>c'est grave , très grave</p><p> par chance il vient de sauver la seule personne témoin de cette tragédie il remporta justement la tension sur cette tortue qui tenait dans ses bras ( il avait encore du mal à y croire) elle avait maintenant les yeux fermés,</p><p>paniquée il vérifia son pouls heureusement il battait encore elle était presque comme endormie paisiblement, bien sûr il était inquiet et c'était peut-être évanoui et tout ceci pourrait-être être le signe annonciateur de problème médical grave</p><p>mais honnêtement que pouvait-il faire d'autre?</p><p>il n'avait que des connaissances très rudimentaires en premier secours et bien sûr il pouvait toujours ne pas appeler ses frères et encore moins rentrer chez lui</p><p>- hum</p><p>il regarde où il avait exactement atterri par chance personne autour des autres immeubles semblaient l'avoir vu et mis à part quelques curieux qui sortaient de leur fenêtre pour voir les pompiers arrivent et rien d'autre n'été à déplorer il s'éloigna néanmoins du bord par sécurité</p><p>Arrivé au centre de ta plaque-forme il pouvait voir qu'il y avait une toute petite cabane sans nul doute un local pour le ménage</p><p>Ce n'est pas le mieux mais ça suffira pour l'instant</p><p>avec l'aide de ces katana il détruit le verrou qui bloque la porte et ouvrir et effectivement c'était un petit local sombre rempli de produits ménagers, ainsi que de quelques petites caisses remplit de bric-à-brac</p><p>- ça devrait faire l'affaire</p><p>il rentra et cette fois bloquer la porte de l'intérieur c'est une protection minime mais c'est tout ce qui pouvait espérer rester caché dans ce local pendant toute la journée est enfin la nuit tombée sortir et rejoindre ses frères c'était sa seule solution mais au moins de prendre attention peu de soin de la tortue dans ses bras, il s'assoit et il pouvait enfin l'examine</p><p>de manière évidente elle était recouvert de poussière et de suie mais il ne semblait pas réellement brûlé par endroit par chance mais il pouvait voir des petite blessure superficielle ici et là, il put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre</p><p>quand il aperçut contre sa carapace et le côté de son plastron là où la peau était encore exposée une cicatrice était présente</p><p>AÏE! lui et ce frère avait déjà eu ce genre de blessure auparavant il sait que leur corps était particulièrement sensible ici</p><p>la personne qui avait fait ceci avait été particulièrement cruel</p><p>Leonardo se dit qu'ils en parleront avec Donatello en rentrant, il constata au niveau des mains et des pieds elle était aussi couverte de sang mais il ne pensa pas que c'était le sien maintenant une autre plaquette toute seule sans avoir son esprit est-ce que c'était elle qui avait fait ceci qu'est-ce qui pouvait obliger quelqu'un à le faire?</p><p>la situation devrait se montrer aucune autre possibilité aurait aimé croire que celle-ci cache bien d'autres choses</p><p>évidemment il savait que s'il pensait comme ça c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait dans ses bras la seule autre membre de leur espèce, et que ce qu'il avait sauvé ne pouvait être qu'une bonne personne </p><p>ça n'arrangeait rien que dès qu'il a regardé intensément il put s'empêcher de sentir de l’attraction envers elle comme magnétisée</p><p>elle devais être aussi être belle une fois nettoyée et un vrais sourire</p><p>Non ! il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça</p><p>si effectivement elle était l'auteur de tout ceci d'une manière d'une autre elle devrait répondre de ses actes</p><p>néanmoins quand la petite tortue comment a grelotté, il attrapa la couverture à côté de lui et l' emmitoufle dedans</p><p>tout de suite après les tremblements s'arrêter et elle semblait presque sourire dans son sommeil;</p><p>la tortue mâle ne put s'empêcher de du bordée pas qu'il faisait consciemment , mais si il était à ça place dans cette situation il était sûr qui aurait aimé sa</p><p>ce moment de silence et un peu d'ombre dans cette pièce avait un effet somnolent sur lui, peut-être que la tension redescendu qu'il se rendre compte était qu'il fatiguée maintenant?</p><p>une chose est sûre il fallut pas longtemps après pour que Leonardo se retrouve au pays des rêves</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>et voilà c'est fini c'est parti là ainsi que tous les premiers chapitres de mon projet Eve suis tellement contente</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>encore une fois cette partie-là n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais j'espère voir aussi à la rendre intéressante donner votre avis et surtout je vous dis bientôt</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>pour le chapitre 2 "sujet E"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Au revoir </strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>